The construction of many modern electronic devices (e.g., selective call receivers), demands ease of portability while providing protection from mechanical shocks and abuse. The housings of such devices typically comprises at least two housing members which are secured together to enclose and protect internal electronic circuitry. Additionally, a power source, such as a battery, is necessarily incorporated within. The housing oftentimes is fastened together with some form of fastener, such as one or more threaded machine screws. The screws usually mate with corresponding threaded metal inserts located within the housing and mechanically coupled therethrough. For a more detailed description of the construction of conventional selective call receivers, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,640 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,889, both assigned to the same assignee, and the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The mechanical stress endured during normal operation of many of these electronic devices, such as selective call receivers, typically requires metal fastening devices to secure the housing members together which protect the internal electrical components and power source. Conventional selective call receiver designs require a metal insert which is typically enclosed within the housing and mechanically coupled to the internal housing via a circuit carrying substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board). The metal insert typically mates with a metal screw, which is inserted through the housing to fasten the housing members together.
The power source for such electronic devices typically is some form of battery which is secured within the housing in a battery compartment. The battery normally electrically couples with at least one electrical contact, to provide power for operating the electrical circuits. The electrical contact normally is also coupled to the circuit carrying substrate.
Unfortunately, the two functions of fastening the housing members together and providing electrical coupling between the power source and the electrical circuits are currently performed by two separate mechanical structures. This adds cost and reduces the quality of the electronic device in a number of ways. First, the added piece parts increase product cost. Second, additional manufacturing and assembly steps are required. For example, the metal insert typically must be attached to a circuit carrying substrate via a soldering operation. The battery contact must also go through this process. Lastly, additional piece parts and manufacturing process steps increase opportunities for introducing defects into the product. This increases the number of overall manufacturing defects and reduces quality as viewed by the consumer of the final product.
In carrying out one form of this invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising electrical circuits, a power source having at least one terminal for providing power to the electrical circuits a housing having first and second members constructed to cooperatively inter-connect to substantially enclose the electrical circuits, the housing further being adapted to receive and mechanically couple with the power source, and an electrical contact strip for electrically coupling the electrical circuits and the power source, and for fastening the first and second members of the housing together. The electrical contact strip includes a spring indentation mechanically coupled to the at least one terminal of the power source to provide mechanical securing force between the power source and the housing. The electrical contact strip also includes a first opening. The first and second members of the housing include second and third openings. The first, second and third openings are arranged to cooperatively receive a fastener for fastening the first and second members of the housing together.